


a sea of flowers

by rainynana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also i wanna feed this dry tag, but i dont want to not post it, but when isnt he, crack cause lucas is in it lmao, flowers cause i love, for the intellectuals, haechan is a sweetheart lucas is just pressed lol, is that even their shipnames i feel like im the only one who ships them, jungwoo is a soft boy, lucas is a whipped gay, markhyuck is implied, no angst wow did i really write this then?, no this is trash, ok im done now bye, reletable lol, so here u go, so is doeil, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainynana/pseuds/rainynana
Summary: Lucas never noticed the boy with the soft voice in front of him in class until he finds him in a sea of flowers. Like any other normal person would, he decides to hit on him with bad pick up lines





	a sea of flowers

**Author's Note:**

> hi I literally was thinking about luwoo cause that shit's good af and I wanted to tribute to this tag with my below mediocre writing lol and this was the scenary that my brain came up with because this is exactly what I think Lucas would do. I accidently added in Haechan and after that markhyuck followed im sorry im addicted lol. oh and doeil is implied becuase they're my moms and anyone can fight me lol. OH btw the class they're in is one of those like all the grades read together? I don't know if those exists in the US or Korea lol but we have them here (it's usually like art but shhhh) where I live so i'm using it because I needed the characters

The first time Lucas saw him he had already fallen, even though all he could see was a mop of rare colored hair, a petroleum shade, and a white sweater in the sea of flowers that was placed in the middle of campus. The principal had the decided that flowers was something the youths needed to better focus, hence the wild mix of roses, lilies, poppies and a ridiculous amount of other colorful plants Lucas had no idea of what they were.

 

One would probably wonder what in the hell a boy was doing sitting in the middle of them all right as the sun was about to set, but Lucas had never seen someone who made his heart beat as fast as this boy did. The scene in front of him was all in all breathtaking, the sunset casting shades of pink and purple over the mysterious boy with the flowers and combined with the white noise coming from the cars driving down the road Lucas found himself lost in trance. He probably looked like an idiot standing there but he was unable to move. He just had to talk to this boy somehow. Lucas had never been one to randomly hit on strangers, but there’s a first time for everything, right? Now, Lucas was not as confident as he liked to think of himself. He couldn’t simply walk up to the boy and introduce himself, that’d be _weird_. So instead, he did what any other whipped gay would, he used pick up lines. He straightened himself up and begun lumbering out into the flower sea reaching the boy after a few long steps.

 

“If you were a flower, you’d be a damndelion”

 

The somewhat shorter boy craned his neck to see who had decided he was a good person to have a conversation with and was met with Lucas's grin. No matter how big of a cliche it was, the air was literally knocked out of Lucas’s lungs at the boy’s cute confused expression. His eyes were large with big round pupils a shade of dark brown that almost hypnotized Lucas. His own eyes were indeed brown too, but these eyes were almost black. Lucas shifted uncomfortably for a second his mouth going dry as he realized exactly _how_ good looking this boy was.

 

“Who? Me?” The doe eyed stranger asked apprehensivly and Lucas’s heart did another million flips. Not only was the boy in front of him ridiculously attractive but his _voice_ , it was so soothing and modulated. It floated through the air so smoothly and Lucas instantly deemed it his favorite sound.

 

“Yeah, you, the only person in a 5 meter radius”

 

Lucas’s grin widened, with some difficulty since all he wanted to do right now was crawl into a pit and scream. The boy in front of him still looked a bit shocked but the blonde just took that as a sign of success. _O-oh_ was all he he finally got from the boy as an answer before he cast his eyes down and his soft locks fell neatly into his eyes. He saw him fidget with his sweater covers fingers and Lucas was satisfied to know he had managed to agitate him, so with that he turned around with a probably idiotically lovestruck and dazed expression.

  
  


The second time Lucas sees the boy he finds out his name. _Kim Jungwoo_ . That is from this day forward Lucas’s favorite name. _Jungwoo,_ it rolls right of his tongue, sweet like honey. Apparently they’re in the same class and Lucas has no idea how he’s never seen this beautiful human being before. He came to the conclusion that it probably had to do with the fact that he’d never heard Jungwoo speak before, because if he had he definitely would’ve investigated further on if this boy was a real person or not because no one could sound as soft as Jungwoo did. It could _also_ (and much more likely) have to do with the simple fact that Lucas always was spaced out in class thinking about everything from if pigeons have feelings to what the weirdest flavor of lollipop is. From this day forward however, Lucas was a good student and listened in class, or at least used it as a cover up to listen to Jungwoo’s sweet melodic voice every time he was asked a question by the teacher or his favorite, because it gave him a nice view of the elders profile and his cute nose, when he uttered a word to his desk mate, Doyoung. Doyoung was this wizkid who seemed to never pay attention in class but still got straight A’s. On top of that he was _also_ insanely attractive, cute face that kind of resembled a rabbit and jet black hair that was sometimes styled into soft side part. He had however intense eyes despite his other ways cute features which sometimes scared Lucas. Therefore he desperately hoped that Doyoung and Jungwoo weren’t more than friends cause there’s no way he could ever compete with the bunny faced genius. This thought had plauged him through half of the lesson and finally, Lucas being the astonishing genius that he is, made up a brilliant plan to find out about it. He leaned forward slightly in his seat to be able to get both of their attention.

 

“Hey, flower boy”

 

It took a few seconds before Jungwoo turned around, probably because he once again didn’t understand he was the one being referred to, but when he did a flash of recognition skimmed across his face (along with a slight flush of his creamy skin, at least that’s what Lucas told himself).

 

“Are you a parking ticket? Cause you’ve got fine written all over you”

 

A slight silence followed as Lucas leaned back in his seat with a smug grin. Doyoung was the first to react in form of a snort before nudging Jungwoo teasingly. The blue haired boy’s eyes were widened at Lucas’s words and he continued to smile at the elder until the shorter of the two couldn’t take it anymore and looked away rapidly tapping his pencil on the desk. Lucas turned back to his notes but in the corner of his eye he could see Doyoung lean over with a gummy smile to whisper something to Jungwoo that made the tips of his ears turn pink along with the milky skin across his cheeks. _Cute._

  
  


The next time Lucas got the chance to use his horrible pick up lines, this time without worrying about the scary bunny placed next to his target, was the next day in class. Today, Jungwoo the actual angel sent by all the Gods had decided to wear a pink sweater that complimented him perfectly but on the downside made Lucas’s heart combust in his chest every time he caught a glimpse of the older boy (which was fairly often). So, Lucas being Lucas his mouth operated before his brain could react (he was cursed with that feature unfortunately).

 

“Hey flower boy, did it hurt?”

 

Jungwoo turned around in his chair to give him an expectant look already knowing what Lucas was about to say. The sun, which was _not_ in on Lucas sudden actions betrayed him by falling perfectly across Jungwoo’s face highlighting his cheekbones and making his blue-green hair shine lustrously.

 

“What, when I fell from heaven?”

 

Thankfully at least flower boy was cooperating with Lucas’s unplanned actions. The youngers face split into a big dumb grin as he leaned back in his chair until he was balancing on two of the four legs.

 

“No, when you fell for me”

 

That one was actually decent, he even earned a bark of laughter from Doyoung who begun slapping Jungwoo in joy, his eyes crinkling. The approving reaction from the eldest raised Lucas’s level of boldness and he added a wink in Jungwoo’s direction. That however was when the elder surprised _him_. He didn’t turn a beautiful shade of pink, hiding his face in his sweater paws and screwing his eyes shut like he had done in Lucas’s head, he scoffed and raised his eyebrows in a sceptical manner back at the younger.

 

“That was _so_ cheesy tall man you’re dripping with grease”

 

_Tall man? TALL man?_

 

“Hey! I have a name and it happens to be Lucas” (it’s not, it’s Wong Yukhei but everyone called him Lucas).

 

Jungwoo gave him a short thinking face, looking up at the ceiling while twirling the pen in his hand around. He had the decency, _the decency_ to let his tongue dart out and wet his plump lips causing Lucas’s whole body to internally combust. Finally Jungwoo looked back, straight at Lucas with a cheeky look in his eyes and smacked his lips before letting a sweet smile that made soft crinkles appear adorne his face.

 

“Well, I’m not calling you Lucas until you decide to use _my_ name when addressing me”

 

With that Jungwoo turned back around with a teasing grin of satisfaction and Lucas was left staring at the back of his head. _When did flower boy go from panicked gay to confident gay?_

  
  


In retrospect, hitting on this supernatural being of a boy with a bad and cheesy pickup line maybe wasn’t the best idea Lucas had ever come up with in his long lived life of 19 years, mostly because he’ll be seeing him everyday in class. Furthermore Lucas felt like he’s _way_ too into Jungwoo already, at least after only talking to him like, _thrice?_ It was scary, falling face first and not knowing if Jungwoo was going to catch him of not. Lucas shook his head furiously snapping himself out of that train of thought. What could go wrong? He’s just overthinking, it’s a small crush that’ll fade, right? _Wrong_ his brain laughed at him as he realized he had just written _Jungwoo and Lucas_ with a ridiculous amount of hearts all across his notebook. He stared at it for a while until he heard snickers coming from behind him and he quickly slammed the notebook shut his throat constricting in panic. _Please don’t be him_ he thought as he turned around to meet eyes with exactly the boy he did _not_ want to see, Haechan, this smug ass kid a year below him who’s never up to any good. He was leaned over his desk indicating he had just read all of Lucas doodling, judging by both his posture and rascal expression. His lips stretched into a mischievous smile which Lucas answered to with a stern look.

 

 _You wouldn’t dare_ he mouthed keeping his cold stare fixated on the significantly smaller boy, but he should know he couldn’t even have intimidated a tiny baby rabbit with his doll eyes and plump lips. Seriously, why did his parents give him a baby face when he needed to be scary in situations like this? Thanks to them he’s now completely unable to dishearten the actual spawn of Satan from ruining his life.

 

“Oh Jungwoo hyung~”

 

Ah the sweet sound of Lucas’s doom. He contemplated whether Jungwoo would still give him a chance after brutally murdering a child in front of him but decided to just accept his fate and take the embarrassment like a man.

 

“A little birdy told me there’s an idiot who's  _fucking_ whipped for a certain someone~” The auburn haired traitor continued in an annoying sing song voice with dark brown eyes glimmering in excitement at ruining someone else's life. Jungwoo tilted his head a bit to the side with a confused expression. If Lucas wasn’t blushing already he certainly was now, how was it allowed for someone to be that unintentionally cute? Lucas screwed his eyes shut as he heard Haechan take a deep breath, probably that smug ass quirk of his lips on his face again. The next person to speak however was not in that high pitched tone known as Lee Donghyuck, no it was the sweet melodic sound of Lucas’s favorite person in the whole world right now.

 

“Oh! You mean your crush on that senior? Mark, right?”

 

Lucas went from wanting to jump out the window of a five story building to bursting out laughing. His whole body shook as his laughter ringed in his ears along with Doyoung who was literally on the floor in glee. Jungwoo held a blank face at what he just said but Lucas swore he saw the ghost of a smile playing on the elders lips. Lucas turned around to see the youngers reaction and was met with a bright red Haechan crossing his arms in front of him while glaring at Jungwoo with a pout present on his puffy lips. Lucas contemplated leaning over to bop his, admittedly cute, button nose but decided he didn’t want to anger him further. He was actually very much fond of his life.

 

“Not cool…” Haechan muttered, sulking while opening his textbook to hide his face in it earning another fit of laughs from Doyoung and Lucas.

  
  
  


Fast forward a week and Lucas’s “crush” had, as one would call it, _escalated_. He had to buy a new notebook to prevent anyone from seeing the doodling gracing almost every page (there was also a few lines of crappy lyrics about the elder and if anyone found that Lucas was sure he’d bury himself in the ground and never return). He couldn’t let Jungwoo find out about this though, so his bad pick up lines continued to be their form of conversation (to be honest this part was mainly for Lucas himself to think that Jungwoo hadn’t completely thrown him off and made a small impact on him when in reality he knew it was worse than just “a small impact”). This had earned him eye rolls, slightly sarcastic comebacks and his favorite, flirty comments (Lucas couldn’t be sure about that last one but that’s what he told himself at least). Beyond that he had also gained more than a few disappointed looks from his own desk mate and friend, Taeil, who had finally recovered from his sickness and was now back in class only to be thrown into the quest to extinguish Lucas’s thirst for flower boy Jungwoo.

 

“Why are you staring at me like that?” He had asked the elder one day and earned a deadpanned response with dark eyes looking ready to murder that made Haechan’s shrill laugh fill the air for the next approximately 2 minutes.

 

“I’m hoping you’ll spontaneously combust”

  
  
  


Today was Monday, Lucas’s least favorite day of the week for obvious reasons. Taeil that son of a bitch had decided to skip today’s lecture to catch up on other assignments just like a certain bunny faced boy (Lucas couldn’t be completely sure that was _really_ just a coincidence). This meant he was left alone to thirst for flower boy Jungwoo who sat in front of him with perfect ass hair and perfect ass (ass) skin glowing like honey because of the sun shining through the window and.. _oh God he’s staring again_ . He has to stop doing that or Haechan’s mouth would start running again. Lucas was broken out of his thoughts suddenly when the teacher rushed through the door apologizing for being late and the blonde let his eyes fall on Jungwoo, pretending to pay attention, until the teacher presented their next assignment which was being done in _pairs. That_ gained Lucas’s actual attention and a wave of panic rushed through his body as his hands went clammy. He realized who his partner was most likely to be. _Taeil and Doyoung probably knew and that’s why they’re faking being sick._ Conspiracy theories clouded his mind until suddenly they were all confirmed, the teacher called his and Jungwoo’s name together. _Together_ he thought dreamily but quickly snapped out of it. He wouldn’t have any problem working with Jungwoo in any other scenario, but under these circumstances it made Lucas even more awkward than he usually was. He was used to their short conversations consisting of Lucas being a dumbass and Jungwoo being a soft small squishy baby (that’s how Taeil described Lucas’s thoughts when looking at the blue haired male at least. _One could call him a whipped gay_ he had followed up with, using a plummy voice while flipping his dark hair dramatically). The younger, no matter how bad he wanted to, was nowhere _near_ ready to have an _actual_ conversation with the boy in question. The thought of having Jungwoo in his dorm or Lucas being in his made the younger boy shudder even but he tried to quickly calm down as Jungwoo turned himself around in his chair to flash a big kind smile in his direction and Lucas finally accepted just how bad his supposedly _small crush_ really was.

 

“Guess it’s you and me then tall man”

 

Lucas swallowed wearily before returning Jungwoo’s smile and uttered a soft _yeah_ . _He was completely and utterly fucked._

  
  


The work had to be done in a week and since their teacher had _no_ perception of time for such a gigantic assignment, Lucas and Jungwoo ended up spending nearly every awake hour together, only taking breaks for school and to sleep. They worked surprisingly well together, even though Lucas ended up distracted by the softness of Jungwoo’s voice or how incredibly delicate the elders hands looked most of the time. They’re doing better then Taeil and Doyoung at least, those two fucks hasn’t gotten shit done being too busy sucking face probably. Lucas couldn’t help but wish he was doing the same but furiously shook his head as if that was going to stop his gay ass from being thirsty. It’s not his fault Jungwoo decided to torture him more than necessary by wearing incredibly tight pants. He looked like… how do you put it? Yeah, a _fucking snack._

 

“Hey! You listening?”

 

Jungwoo’s voice suddenly brought the younger back to reality and he let out a surprised grunt and snapped his eyes away from Jungwoo’s crossed legs on the floor to meet the elders eyes. Jungwoo giggled softly, covering his mouth with a sweater covered hand and Lucas cursed himself for getting so infuriated with someone he thought was simply a pretty face. Nowadays all his brain could generate whenever he needed it was _hey this is the song Jungwoo always listens to in class_ or _wouldn’t Jungwoo like that shirt_ or _hey that cloud kind of looks like Jungwoo._ Always _Jungwoo this_ and _Jungwoo that, Jungwoo, Jungwoo, Jungwoo…_

 

Suddenly the elder waved a hand in front of his face again and Lucas flinched in surprise earning another sweet giggle from the reason behind his inability to focus at the moment.

 

“ _Cute_ ”

 

Lucas’s eyebrows flew to space along with his heart. _Cute? No, he must’ve heard wrong. There’s no way_ Jungwoo _called him_ cute _._

 

“E-excuse me?” He sputtered and a soft smile surfaced to Jungwoo’s pinkish lips as the blue haired male tilted his head to the side.

 

“I said you’re cute”

 

Okay, there’s no way Lucas heard wrong this time. This angel sent by the Gods who’s literally the embodiment of cute and soft uwu’s just called _him_ cute. He might have his large eyes and puffy lips but Lucas was anything but cute. He was as cute as a deer on ice, which now that he thinks about it is pretty damn cute- _but that’s not the point._

 

“ _I’m_ cute?” He asked in disbelief feeling his body temperature rise acknowledgedly. The boy in front of him put their notes for the assignment away which made Lucas shift back and forth in his spot across from Jungwoo.  

 

“Yeah. You are”

 

Jungwoo made a pause before continuing all while slowly shooting closer to Lucas and he couldn’t miss the slight blush that dusted the elders milky cheeks. The youngers heart was beating impossibly fast, hammering against his rib cage violently and he thought he might pass out if Jungwoo come any closer.

 

“You’ve been hitting on me everyday in class since that day in the flower sea. I first thought you were just some shallow asshole playing games but you haven’t tried anything _once_ this whole time we’ve been alone. You _have_ however been spacing out a lot while mumbling my name softly which I should find creepy, but I don’t. So yeah, I guess I think you’re cute” Jungwoo finished with lightly biting his lip and it sent Lucas into a frenzy of feelings.

 

 _Damn he was one obvious piece of trash_ Lucas thought with his heart roaring in his ears. Jungwoo was close now, all he had to do was reach out to touch him. Finally what Jungwoo just said made its way into Lucas’s brain and a surge of confidence shot through him as he realized what Jungwoo had just inquired. His whole body untensed as he relaxed and it caused him to lean forward to grab Jungwoo’s waist. When no other sound than a gasp of surprise could be heard to indicate the elder wasn’t okay with it, he softly pulled him down onto his lap. His head spun as he was intoxicated by the smaller male’s scent, he smelt like roses, _how ironic._

 

“I’ve just been waiting for you to make a move all this time, seems like all I had to do was call you out on it” Jungwoo stuttered slightly as he draped his arms over Lucas’s shoulders focusing his gaze on the youngers lips while licking his own.

 

“I have no fucking clue what I’m doing but you’re being too cute right now, so this is on you” Lucas muttered with a low and somewhat smoky voice and the shorter of them chuckled lightly before tugging at the strands of hair at the back of the youngers head where he had threaded his fingers. That caused Lucas to finally close the gap between them and he pressed their lips together. Jungwoo let out a happy noise and Lucas almost lost it. _How is he affecting him so much with such small things?_ He rubbed the smaller male’s sides while moving their lips slowly against each other and he felt Jungwoo arch his back to lean more into Lucas’s embrace. It was all the cliches you could come up with, Jungwoo’s lips being just as soft as he’d imagined, how he tasted impossibly sweet and how he didn’t want it to end, but Lucas found that he didn’t care. Jungwoo seemed over the moon, he could barely sit still on the youngers lap and he let out giggles ever so often until Lucas finally broke the two apart to chuckle at his actions. He was met by a pout as the older boy continued to press small kisses to the corner of his mouth.

 

“Jungwoo hang on we need to talk about this” Lucas chuckled as he continued to stroke the shorter male’s sides affectionately. _How in the hell was he being the rational one for once?_

 

“There’s nothing to talk about, I like you and I’ve just been waiting for you to ask me out” Jungwoo grinned as he bounced a bit in his spot on top of Lucas. The taller male could feel his ears burn at the shorter boy’s words and he fidgeted a bit with Jungwoo’s shirt before locking eyes with him.

 

“Well then. Will you go out with me?”

 

Jungwoo’s frantically nodded his head yes a large grin growing rapidly on his face and his eyes twinkling like the night sky.

 

“Finally you used the right pick-up line”

  
  
  


A few hours later they were sprawled out on Jungwoo’s bed cuddling, limbs tangled in a mess when the elder suddenly spoke up from his place on Lucas chest.

 

“You know, your pick-up lines were some of the worst ones I’ve ever heard but I actually liked the first one you used. It was kinda cute and don’t tell anyone, but I love it when you call me flower boy”

 

Lucas thought about saying something incredibly cheesy like _yeah and now you’re_ my _damndelion_ but got distracted by the sunlight gifting Jungwoo’s skin with an incandescent glow. Instead he opted for flipping them over to attack the elder with kisses all over his face while sliding his hands under his sweater. With the smaller males shrieking ringing in his ears, Lucas felt happy he let himself be infuriated with the literal definition of soft.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda shit but i'm trying to kinda write like lucas? like I'm using crackhead language and not being too complicated since he's a dork and a teenage boy hehe (i hope i'm not offensive because I would literally die for him i love him but let's be honest he's a crackhead sometimes). I'm planning to write doyoung and taeil next which will be more poetic refrences and complicated language since they're older and more experinced? like I tried to write like an inexperienced hormonal teenage boy in this one lmao i don't know if this makes sense but thank you for reading <3


End file.
